沒有你，就沒有明天
by T-shirt
Summary: 小明愛上了三谷， 三谷其實也喜歡著小明... 小明有一個秘密， 她的秘密到底是什麼呢? ...黑暗向...
1. 我喜歡三谷!

_**不知道為什麼**_

_**之前不敢說的話**_

_**現在說出來了**_

現在四點整

葉瀨中學放學了

三谷祐煇本來又回家了, 卻聽見的一個很熟聲音

「哇阿!～ 有蜘蛛耶!」

三谷停下的腳步，跑去看發生了什麼事

結果…

「哇哈哈! 阿光! 你剛的表情還真好笑耶!」一位留著黑色長髮的女孩，藤崎明捧著肚子大聲笑著從小認識的好友，進藤光

「小明! 你就別糗我了! 你明明就知道我很怕蜘蛛嘛!」阿光皺著眉頭，揮了揮手，想把小明當作蟲子似的揮走

連不常笑的三谷也忍不住的露出一個笑容

「撲ㄘ～哈哈哈! 你現在的情更蠢哇!」小明這次笑到了嘴吧合不起來，而且還跌倒了

「阿!～」

「藤崎!」三谷立刻手伸出去扶小明，關心的問小明「你…應該還好吧?」

「呵! 誰叫你笑我呀!」這次輪到了阿光笑了

「謝謝你，三谷! 我還好。」小明溫柔的對著三谷，然後馬上變臉對阿光說：「哼～ 等等瞧吧! 我等一下就要把你給扁了!」

三谷的臉馬上出現了三條線心想著「_恐...__恐怖!_」

「嗯… 真是好笑呢! 阿光表情還真是蠢哇!」小明突然停止笑，轉頭對三谷說:「三谷! 你要常常在阿光旁邊唷!」

「咦? 為什麼?」

「因為呀…你這樣才會笑喔! 我發現你笑的時候很可愛哟!」

三谷紅著臉『嗯』了一聲

_「小明… 她說我可愛!__」_三谷很懷疑的問了自己

「_唷唷唷～ __原來小明喜歡三谷!_」阿光看完他們兩人剛在一起的畫面才懂了

阿光忽然跳在三谷前面

「嘿嘿～! 三谷剛臉紅了喔!」阿光把兩隻手放在臉龐上，甜蜜的說

「才沒有咧!」三谷又恢復之前的樣子， 馬上冷冷的回應阿光，然後『彳』了一聲就轉頭就走

「吼! 你很…」小明拍了阿光的頭

「幹麻啦!～」阿光抱住自己的頭啼著

小明沒理阿光，反而一直看著三谷的背影

「掰掰喔～ 三谷! 禮拜一見～」小明從三谷的後方呼喊著

「再見…」三谷揮了揮手， 但是頭能然還是像前看

「嘿～小明! 你喜歡三谷，被我發現了啊!」阿光露出一個鬼詭異的笑容說著

小明的臉馬上變成了赤紅色「我…我那有! 你別胡說啦你!」

「你明明就喜歡三谷嘛看臉紅囉! 說，你是喜歡他對吧!」

小明摸著自己的臉，看著地上，沒有回應

「我說，藤崎『小姐』! 你是不是喜歡他!」阿光大大聲聲的說

「嗯…我喜歡他!」小明突然回答了， 但是還卻看著地上

「呵! 我就知道!」阿光拍拍著小明的手臂 「因為我太天才啦!」

「阿光…很敏顯嗎?」小明小聲的問道

「嗯!」

「是嗎?」小明把頭抬了起來，望著藍藍天空

「不然勒!～ 我都已經說了啊! 你這個白痴…」

小明瞪著阿光說:「進藤光! 你罵我白痴是嗎!」

阿光頭上突然冒出了冷汗「呃… 沒有啦! 沒有啦!」

三谷，不知道為什麼， 在遠處廳的了阿光悲慘的叫聲

* * *

_**沒想的『愛』…**_

_**這個字…**_

_**好有力量…**_

小明正在睡覺時…

_鈴! __鈴!_

_「阿唷! __是誰那麼晚打來的阿__」_ 從夢中醒來的小明納悶的想著

小明柔柔的眼睛把電話桶拿起「ㄟ…喂?」

「…」

「喂? 請問你是?」

「你好阿，藤崎! 我是三谷啦!」

小明一聽到喜歡的人打電話來開心的不得了

「是三…三谷啊! 你好押」

「你在睡覺嗎?」

「沒有啦!～」小明撒了一個小謊

「嗯…那我問你喔，反正明天星期六，想要跟我去遊樂園玩嗎?」

「遊樂園!」小明驚了一下想著:「_三谷要跟我去遊樂園_」

「嗯…不用去也沒關係啦!」

「不…不…不… 我要去啦!」小明說著

「真的嗎? 太好了! 早上11點我會到你家接你!」

「三谷!...你在約我出去嗎?」小明小聲的說著

三谷停頓了一下

「ㄟ…算是吧!」三谷在另一方笑了笑

「是…喔...? 那…掰掰伊! 我要去睡摟!～」

「晚安!」

小明掛了電話

「_三谷約我出去_」小明躺在床上心理開心的想著

小明眼睛閉了起來

「_明天要跟三谷出去__還真令我期待明天ㄝ_」

不到三秒鐘，小明就進入的甜蜜的夢鄉

* * *

_**我好開心能在這世上…**_

_**因為，有了你陪伴著我!**_

8:00AM

在三谷那邊...

「早安， 老姐!」三谷邊從樓梯走下邊跟他姐問早

三谷姐姐看了他一眼，然後把頭轉了回去

「早早早! 我說，祐輝啊～ 你今天要去哪裡!～ 怎麼穿的好..那個!」三谷的姐姐問著

三谷不理她的打開了冰箱把果汁倒到杯子裡

「祐輝! 難道你是跟女友約會!」三谷姐姐偷偷的笑著 「別告訴我，我跟你開玩笑的事都成真了!」

「姐!～　拜託! 可不可以別煩我!」三谷不耐煩的說

「你要先跟我說你要去哪、跟誰去，我就不吵你了!」

「_老姐果然有一套!」_ 三谷心想著

因為三谷從小到大就不喜歡說謊，所以他就跟他姐說了

「就是遊樂園，然後...」

三谷一說到「藤崎明」時， 他姐的表情很驚訝

「藤崎明阿! 常跟阿光在一起的可愛女孩唷!」三谷姐姐摸摸下巴想著「 沒想到我們家的祐輝會跟著麼漂亮的女孩出去!」

「好啦! 都說了! 你就別在吵了，姐!」

「哼! 我就是要繼續問你下去!」三谷姐姐不守幸用的說

「真是的...」

* * *

8:00AM

在小明那邊...

「早安， 小明!」小明的媽媽微笑的說 「快快快! 來吃我剛烤好的吐司喔!」

「媽咪，早安! 謝謝囉!」小明對著媽媽路出她最可愛的笑容

「對了! 媽! 老爸還沒起床嗎?」

「對啊! 爸爸昨天工作到10點才回家呢!」媽媽回答了小明，因為小明今天穿的很特別所以又加了一句 「咦～　小明你今天穿的好卡哇伊! 真是可愛級了!」

小明喝了一口剛泡好的溫牛奶說:「嗯..媽! 我今天要去約會!」

「跟你的好朋友嗎? 還是跟阿光呢?」

「是...跟...三谷祐輝...」

媽媽本來拿著杯子要到牛奶一聽到這個， 杯子「喀啦」的掉到地板上 _放心! 是塑膠杯子_

_

* * *

嘿 覺得勒? 三谷&小明約會會怎麼樣呢?_

我應該寫的不會很爛吧! (汗)

齁齁! 本來是想寫 明X光 的， 但...

不知爲啥，就寫成三谷和小明摟～～


	2. 想著你

_**我喜歡你**_

_**我想要…**_

…**_更了解你_**

_叮咚～叮咚～_

「媽我開門就好了!」小明說著

但小明的媽媽好像沒聽到，她就開了門了

「您好，伯母! 我是來接藤崎的!」

「啊! 你好! 你是三谷對吧?」小明的媽媽對三谷露出微笑

小明從了裡面跑了出來對著三谷說:「哈摟!～」

「呃... 嗨! 藤崎!」

「嗯嗯!～我們走吧走吧～ 三谷!」小明說道的樣子似乎想快一點離開「媽媽! 我要走了喔～掰掰!」

「好! 路上小心喔!～」小明的媽媽叮嚀著

「喔! 伯母再見!」三谷說

_**買完了票，進入了遊樂園…**_

「藤崎! 你想先玩什麼呢?」三谷問著，但心理卻想著_「什麼…玩什麼都可以只是不要玩雲霄飛車就好了啊__」_

「唉唷!～三谷你就別叫我『藤崎』了! 反正… 我們認識了那麼多年! 你就叫我『小明』就可以了喔!～」

三谷紅著臉把頭轉過去繼續祈禱小明不會選雲霄飛車

「我…想玩…玩什麼咧…」小明停頓了一下，摸摸下巴，想了一想「我想跟你一起坐雲霄飛車，你說好不好呢? 三谷?～」

_「哇_～ _藤崎──不，小明你真的好強呀__」 _三谷想著 _「還要坐雲霄飛車我最怕的…」_

「喂～～ 三谷! 別發呆啦! 走嘛走嘛!」小明拖著三谷的手往著雲霄飛車的路走

「等等嘛～小明!」被小明拖著去坐雲霄飛車的三谷大叫著

小明把臉往後轉對著三谷笑了笑「咦? 三谷，你是會怕坐雲霄飛車嗎? 什_─_麼_─_嘛_─_你!～你真的是男生嗎? 呵呵～」

「不…不是啦! 我才不怕勒!」三谷苦笑的說:「我是想… 我們…最後再坐… 可以嗎?」

「好吧好吧! 那… 你想坐什麼呢?」小明問著

「我們就坐摩天倫好嗎?」

「嗯嗯嗯～! 好呀～我們走!」

_**搭上了摩天倫…**_

「三谷你看看～!」指著窗外的小明應奮的說「那是 ××地方耶! 你快看看啦!」

「咦? 在哪?」明明看見了，但是三谷裝作不知道在哪

小明把頭轉去看三谷

「就…在這!」

「嗯…」三谷微笑的說「我看到了…」

「嗯...三谷… 我…」

「什麼事啦? 是不舒服嗎?」

「不是啦!～我…喜歡你!」小明笑著的對三谷說

「其實我也喜歡你啊…」

「祐…輝.. 呵呵～我現在開始可以叫你，祐輝嗎?」

「可以...」

「嘻嘻嘻! 叫這麼說定囉～祐輝!」

「喔!」

* * *

**_當你遠離我時_**…

**_我感覺得到你_**…

_**你也能感覺的到我嗎**_

「怎麼了? 小明～你的感冒還好吧? 」三谷很關心的問著「現在很累嗎?」

「沒是啦..咳」小明的臉免強露出了一個笑容「對不起喔...! 我好累喔，我今天想要直接回家， 不能跟你去圖書館! 咳…咳…」

「小明你生病了! 不用道歉啦! 來，我送你回去好了!」三谷溫柔的牽著小明的手

「真是對不起喔! 咳…咳… 祐輝!」小明抱歉的對三谷微笑

「不會啦!」

他們在回去的路上，都沒有說任何話

小明突然開了口「...嗯... 祐輝! 我想我明天也不能陪你去! 非常歹勢!」

「唉阿～真的沒關係!」三谷說著，然後加了幾句「感冒你要多多在家休息喔! 這樣才會快快好唷!　現在因為秋天是很容易感冒的說… 」

「嗯嗯～謝謝你喔～ 祐輝! 我家快要到了! 咳… 那...我自己回去就好了!」

「可以嗎?」三谷不放心的說著

「可以啦! 可以! 掰掰囉!」小明揮了揮手說著

「嗯，那我走了喔!」三谷說著

「掰!」

* * *

_**愛是能持續到永遠的嗎**_

_**假如不能**_

_**我還是會永遠記得你的**_

「進藤!」三谷問阿光「小明今天沒來上學嗎?」

「對...小明去醫院住了...」阿光說完，低著頭

「!」三谷驚了一下「小明...她住了醫院? 昨天她...不是只是小小的感冒嗎?」

「這...這...我就不知道了...」阿光瞻看說著

「她的病，應該不嚴重吧!」

「嗯... 她只是發燒而已!」阿光看著三谷擔心的臉又加了一句「你就別擔心啦～　三谷!」

「嗯...」

「三谷! 我問你... 」阿光說著，她停頓了一下， 清了清喉嚨又繼續說:「三谷... 你是很愛小明嗎?」

三谷說著 : 「對... 我是很愛她的...」

阿光臉色突然變的很難過的對三谷說:「假如你很愛的人離去了你，你會怎麼辦?」

三谷露出了青筋「你是說小明是會發生什麼事的嗎!」他生氣的說

「沒事啦... 算了!」阿光笑著笑著「我跟你保證小明，她會沒事啦! 你就別在擔心嘛!」

「是嗎?」三谷說著， 然後把頭轉說 :「我要先走了，再會」

阿光是這麼說小明會沒事，但三谷知道阿光的心理正在藏著一個秘密...

那個秘密是會傷到許多人的心...

_**在醫院**_

「嗨! 明～　我來看你啦!」阿光跑進了小明現在在的房間，用他燦爛的笑容對著小明笑

「喔! 嗨! 阿光!」

「小明! 你為什麼不舒服不早說呢? 你以前也不是好好的? 這病也實在突然耶!」阿光說道

「我不想讓你們擔心… 雖然我有不舒服， 但我忍著…」

「………」

然後開了口小生的說著「光... 三谷他...」

小明還沒說完，阿光就說 :

「三谷，他呀，很想你的唷!」阿光笑著對著小明說，手指彈了彈小明的額頭「所以你就要趕快好喔!」

小明看著天花板沒回答

_「我不知道為什麼鼻子突然酸酸的，眼睛好像水水的，我是要哭了嗎__不__我不能哭啊__」_

「嗯... 阿光... 不要跟三谷說喔...」小明躺在醫院的床上，眼含著淚水，無力的訴說著「醫生說我可能其實會...」

「別說這些啦! 小明! 你會好的!」阿光輕輕的握住小明的手對著她說

_「我可能會…」_

眼睛沒有聽小明剛的話，小明的淚水一滴、兩滴的掉落在床的被子上，讓床上有兩個灰灰的圈圈

「嗚... 光! 為什麼! 為什麼! 嗚... 我不要!」小明的淚一流在流的沿著臉龐掉下

「加油喔! 小明! 你會...」阿光的眼睛突然也滿著淚，看著模模糊糊的小明「你會好起來的!」

「謝謝你... 阿光! 你是我最好的...朋友!」

「你也是... 我的最要好的... 朋...有喔!」

_**

* * *

**_

我不相信我們的結局是這樣的…

_**你不是對我說**_

_**要跟我永遠在一起的**_

「我聽說了... 小明她...」

「死?...」

「藤崎住在醫院...」

「對啊! 我媽說小明...」

因為了小明住院的事，在班上引了起騷動

「進藤! 你今天會去看小明嗎?　我跟你去好了!」三谷看到阿光一進教室馬上說

「咦…? 我會去啊!」阿光柔了柔眼睛 「那我們就一起去吧! 小明一定非常開心的呢!」

「各位同學! 請坐下來! 已經上課囉... 來，翻到第89頁，我們...」

_「小明，_

_她，是我世界上最重要的人。_

_萬一她__萬一她發生了什麼事，_

_我一定會非常難過的。_

_小明她應該不會有是吧_

_聽進藤是這樣講_

_但我知道他一定有在藏著什麼事…_

_算了，別管他，_

_我想小明應該是不會有事啦_

_等她出院，我在帶她去看電影好了_

_她喜歡那種呢_

_雖然我跟進藤不一樣，_

_不是從小就認識了小明，_

_但__」_

三谷一整結都在想著小明，

其實在醫院的小明也是在想著三谷…

_「祐輝_

_我真想你喔_

_我知道我們快要分離了…_

_不__不應該說這些啦～_

_不會發生這個事的_

_我想要跟你永遠在一起喔_

_永～遠～_

_永遠是多長就啊_

_祐輝…_

_你們現在應該在上數學__」_

* * *

好累好累～

真是 **累**

因為月考， 所以好都沒打

這是前天趕晚的 (逃)

小明到底會不會因為病而死?

自己想唄!

再過三個禮拜你就會知道結局!

(多謝泳隊的練習!　哼!)

所以...

～～敬請期待～～

唉， 我這種爛爛文， 你們應該不會期待什麼麼吧!

算了...


End file.
